Curling irons have, over the years, become somewhat standardized, each having a handle, a cylindrical barrel extending from the handle, an electrical heater for the barrel, a pivoted spring-pressed spoon to hold hair against the barrel, and spoon extension used for opening the spoon.
These curling irons have also had a continuing problem: the spoon extension receives heat from the heated barrel, becomes hot itself and can be mistakenly pressed against the forehead, ears, or neck while using the iron, causing an unpleasant feeling or even burns. In spite of this, as far as can be ascertained, no one has considered thermally insulating the spoon extension. This is so, even though the outer tip of the extension, which is pressed by the thumb, has, in the past, been insulated.